


Alchemy

by XianFrost



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Off-screen Character Death, mentions of mpreg, one big reference to Fullmetal Alchemist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XianFrost/pseuds/XianFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Thor Kinkmeme</p><p>Loki can use alchemy without a transmutation circle, but what did he give up in exchange?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alchemy

_Water- 35 litres_  
  
He found the book at the very back of the library, covered in dust.  
  
_Carbon- 20 kilograms_  
  
He first thought it was an art book, the intricate arrays reminding him of Alfheim heraldry.  
  
_Ammonia- 4 liters_  
  
His hands were unsteady when he traced and retraced the symbols, now he could make a circle flawlessly.  
  
_Lime 1.5 kilograms_  
  
His first creation was turning grass, dirt, and water into solidified peat.  
  
_Phosphorus- 800 grams_  
  
Next he reshaped broken glass into a perfect ball.  
  
_Salt 250 grams_  
  
He stopped practicing when the arrays got more and more frustrating to build by hand.  
  
_Saltpeter- 100 grams_  
  
He felt foolish when he realized he could sew the designs onto gloves and spare scraps of cloth.  
  
_Sulfur- 80 grams_  
  
He met Baldur at a festival; they had stumbled into each other and spilled their drinks.  
  
_Fluorine- 7.5 grams_  
  
They were both awkward and smitten with each other.  
  
_Iron- 5 grams_  
  
They courted and married after three years.  
  
_Silicon- 3 grams_  
  
He stopped practicing once again when he had his first child and only reopened the book after his last child was safely delivered and in his arms.  
  
_Trace amounts of 15 other elements_  
  
They had a happy marriage for many years.  
  
_Mankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return_  
  
There was an accident, Thor said when his team returned from a hunting trip without his husband.  
  
_To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is alchemy’s first law of Equivalent Exchange_  
  
He left his children in the care of his parents and went to do what should have never been done.  
  
**I am the called by many names. I am the world, I am the universe, I am god, I am truth, I am all, I am one, and I am you.**  
  
He burned the result.  
  
That was not his husband.  
  
That THING had no soul.  
  
  
He can’t have children anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt- http://norsekink.livejournal.com/11337.html?thread=27643465#t27643465
> 
>  
> 
> _Following the Loki - magic= curiously helpless? (Yea I don't get it but whatever) to an extent:_
> 
>  
> 
> _Tony or Thor commission/invent 'magic suppressing' cuffs for Loki to keep under wraps long enough to debrief, defeat or grab a post-battle snack. Feeling pretty confident the Avengers drop him off in custody to go about their business only to get called back half way through their meal. Because Loki escaped. With Alchemy. Which no one assumed he knew. But not before bearing the ever loving crap out of anyone who tried to stop him._
> 
>  
> 
> _-it never occurred to him that Loki studied alchemy, much less human alchemy. This confuses and upsets him greatly. But then again, what doesn't when it comes to Loki? He's never benn very good or decent at it himself so her regarded it as not worth his time._  
>  -Tony and Bruce are pissed because dude SCIENCE! Alchemy is NOT a legitamite form of science. And it is not cool that Loki would using a form of their science against them. Plus their crap at it  
> -Fury is well, furious. Loki was already threat enough. Their on a whole new level of fucked if he's gone around making a dedicated study of alchemy to boot  
> -Loki initially found the practice of alchemy circles and arrays burdensome and pointless until he realized if he looked at it as just another version of Earth's core magic and got into it. Also the scholar on demanded he learn. He's a natural at it. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _+1000: he alternates between alchemy and magic to fight them and finds alchemy tends to work better. With the added benefit of really pissing them off. Especially Thor and Tony._  
>  +2000: he favors flame and ice alchemy (I'm an fma:brotherhood fan. What can I say) becuase their the most devestating in a battle.  
> +3000: he doesn't need a circle


End file.
